We invite you to Mr & Mr ……… wedding
by Untouchable-Life
Summary: A sad one shot. Char. death but it will make up for it in the end.


Marriage of Tears

* * *

The day started the same as always it seemed. Thoughts like, 'I can't believe the world would do this to someone of that stature' flittered through my mind. My mind often dwelt on that theme. Today is really important though. Today's date represents so much to me. It is like D-Day to the Americans as they entered foreign soil to try and stop Hitler and his crazy ways.

But today was like no other. Unlike the other Aurors who were cuddling and clinging to their beloveds during what little time they had left, I was pulling on my best white robes and securing matching flowers that my own love and I had once agreed to wear during such battles.

Today is the day. It is a special day due to the fact it is the anniversary of our engagement exactly one year ago today.

I'm getting married today.

Today is a Tuesday, the worst say of the week. It isn't like it the beginning of the week and it's nowhere near the, it can't even be the middle. Still, it is the best day of my whole life. It will be the end of him and the beginning of a whole different eternity for me and my love.

I'm getting married today.

It is exactly a year ago today I asked him. He had tears running down his cheeks as he whispered, 'yes'. To everything I even wanted.

I'm getting married today.

I am dressed and go outside to stand in front of our manor. I smiled blissfully as I remember our past together. We stood together, he and I. He stood by my side as I stood by his. None of this stab the person backs shit.

We stayed together as we promised each other we would. We were standing on a balcony at Hogwarts, shadowed by the night, listening to the howl of night creatures when we made that vow.

He looked at me proudly when I actually spared a Death Eater's life. But, I said nothing to him. Our relationship was a secret: one that would not come out until the fateful day in the hospital wing. That day he screamed in agony from an unknown spell that wouldn't  
lift. It was the day he told me he was going to die.

All I can remember is myself holding his hand, occasionally stroking his black hair out of his pain filled green eyes. I was staring at him as he struggled back and forth between consciousness and oblivion.

He was going to die and leave me. Was what I thought of selfish? He was dying in pain, screaming in agony. All I could do was sit there and watch him struggle. I looked in his eyes when his fifth fit was over. Tears steaming down my own face in an UN-Malfoyish way and he smiled weakly at me. I wanted to tear him away from the ward and bring him back to the manor so no prying eyes would see how their hero fell.

Instead, I smiled back at him through my tears and dug into my pocket with my free hand. Finally, I managed to pull out a small simple ring. The ring was silver gold with etching in it of flowers growth. I slipped it on his hand that I held and asked him to be faithful to me forever.

He let a silent tear roll down his face and a gasp. I know he had waited a long time for me to ask this. He waited four agonizing years for me to ask him this simple question. I don't know what it was that took me so long since I had been ready to do this since the day I met him. As I tell him this, he smiles though his pain and tears and nodded his head, knowing what we have been though stopped us from what we really wanted to do. I gave him a kiss as he breathed his last shuttering breath, as he said, "yes."

When the ward nurses ran into his room I stood there watching, knowing that  
he was gone and waiting for me to follow. I also knew he wanted me to finish  
what he started.

'It is a year from that day, and I'm going to be married today,' I think as I send  
killing curses at the one who killed my love. I grabbed the upper hand and  
stunned him. I sat on his jerking hips as he flails around trying to throw off the  
curse. I watch with detached interest as I thrust a sword through his  
heart. It was the same sword that was drive through the basilisk's mouth six years ago in a dank chamber underneath the school. Who could have known that I would be worthy of doing so?

"I'm going to get married today." I said as I felt a Death Eater's killing curse swirl around me. I smiled at the pain coursing through me, knowing that I  
am going to be with my love.

We are getting married today.

Somewhere off in the distance we can hear voices raised in sorrow but they are only voices. We are consecrated, entwined as one. Instead of rice, leaves fall to the ground happily dancing in the wind.

"I Do."

* * *

So sad , I love it though…Thank you my beta for helping me fix this it came out so well, and I thought I would but super beta thought hear so you all could read what she thought of my contrast between d-day and the last day of the battle:

Today is really important though. Today's date represents so much to me. It is like D-Day to the Americans as they entered foreign soil to try and stop Hitler and his crazy ways.

It could be the same thing really: Hitler/Voldemort, The Third Reich/Death Eaters; even their ideology was the same- one pure blood nations should rule. And, Hitler supposedly killed his Jewish parents…was Tom Riddle doing anything different?

I have to agree with her with this, that was the kind of thought filtering though my mind when I was writing this, so im glad she caught on to it! And I hope you all caught on to it too!

Please review and thank you if you do!


End file.
